


Compulsions

by dadkage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, it's 4am i may or may not be fading in and out of consciousness, there's nothing else here, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadkage/pseuds/dadkage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a quiet water break really is easier said than done for Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherdusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherdusters/gifts).



> this is a gift for featherdusters who requesting cute kenhinas. they're so very smol and lovely and such a great ship. ;o; i hope you like this lil buddy of a comic! happy summer hols!!


End file.
